


Co-Conspirators

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Adam are a hazard to home decor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Conspirators

"What happened?" Kurt asked as he raced from the kitchen to find Sebastian clutching a throw pillow stained with red wine. Adam was using a tissue to wipe away the liquid but that only added bits of soggy paper to the mess.

"Let me—" Kurt tugged the ruined pillow away, taking it to the bathroom where he rinsed and pre-treated the fabric. This was the third throw pillow casualty since he and Adam moved in with Sebastian and Kurt already knew he’d be shopping for a replacement.

"Sorry, love." Adam stepped into the bathroom and pressed close to Kurt, taking the pillow out of his hands and propping it against the back of the sink to dry. "That was my fault. I bumped Bastian’s arm while he was taking a drink."

"I’m not mad," Kurt assured him, turning in Adam’s arms and giving him a light kiss. He took Adam’s hand and towed him back to the living room where Sebastian was standing, looking apologetic. From what Kurt could see the pillow had taken all the damage, there was no trace of wine on Sebastian’s clothes, the sofa or the carpet.

"Another one bites the dust?" Sebastian asked, although his tone made it clear he already knew the answer.

"You have a talent," Kurt assured him, gesturing to include Adam. "Both of you. I’m thinking of calling it decor-icide. That’s the third pillow and at least as many knickknacks"

"At least it was one of the old pillows," Sebastian offered with a shrug. "They could stand to be replaced; I inherited them along with all the other furnishings when my parents gave me this place." Sebastian’s casual regard for his gorgeous penthouse apartment amused Adam endlessly.

"Except for the bed," Adam corrected, making a face. He liked Sebastian’s parents but the thought sharing their old bed with Kurt and Sebastian was unsettling.

"Except for the bed," Sebastian agreed with a wicked smile. He took Kurt and Adam by the hand and tugged them while he walked backwards. "The decor will be safer if we’re in there."

"Really?" Kurt scoffed, although he went willingly. "Red wine isn't the only thing that stains."

"True," Adam agreed before adding, "but it’s my week to do laundry so—" Sebastian didn't give him time to finish his sentence. He gave Adam’s arm a sharp tug and covered Adam’s mouth with his own while pulling Kurt in close enough that Kurt could reach between them and slide his hands up under Adam’s shirt.

"So much for the movie," Kurt laughed as Adam broke free long enough to propel Sebastian onto the bed.

"You've seen it," Sebastian reminded Kurt as he pulled him down onto the bed beside him. "If you’re good I’ll let you sing the theme song later."

"How good?" Adam asked as he stripped efficiently and crawled in on Sebastian’s other side. "Will there be score cards or a secret ballot?"

"Score cards," Kurt insisted. "I bought more whipped cream."

"Chocolate sauce?" Adam pleaded hopefully while Sebastian laughed at their enthusiasm for the game he’d had to bribe them into trying.

"I have caramel," Kurt sang into Sebastian’s ear, delighting in Sebastian’s shudder of anticipation.

"So much for the sheets," Adam commented as he reached for the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt. "If you didn't look so good in this shirt, you’d be replacing it too."

"He could use some new shirts," Kurt observed. He sat up long enough to pull off his own shirt and wiggle out of his pants before straddling Sebastian and teasing his belt open.

Sebastian dropped his head down onto the mattress and inhaled sharply. Adam bit him lightly on the shoulder and nibbled his way up to Sebastian’s mouth while Kurt worked Sebastian’s pants and underwear off.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around them both and surrendered.  
+++++++

"Kurt’s gone shopping." Adam handed Sebastian his morning coffee, black and strong. They shared a smile.

"Do you think he’ll catch on?" Sebastian asked once he was coherent enough to make toast. The ruined throw pillow was propped against the trash can and Sebastian tapped it with his bare foot.

"I do," Adam responded, pushing the jam and a knife closer to the toaster, "But that’s not the right question. What you want to ask is whether he’ll let us know that he knows." Adam took a drink of his coffee before warning, "We’re going to the flea market this afternoon."

"Damn!" Sebastian slumped against the counter. He took a long swallow of his coffee to cover his frantic scan of the apartment for something that would justify his absence from that particular activity.

"Don’t even think about it," Adam cautioned. He knew Sebastian’s reaction was more reflex than actual dislike of spending a few hours trailing Kurt while he searched for secondhand treasures. "Spilling wine on that pillow was your idea."

Sebastian shrugged, unapologetic. He was willing to sacrifice a few hours and some old pillows for the sake of making Kurt happy. Sebastian and Adam were usually content to relax in front of the television for hours, but Kurt needed his fix-it projects or he got restless and anxious.

"Those new pillows are worth it," Sebastian finally admitted. Kurt’s skill for finding affordable fashion extended to home furnishing, including ridiculously comfortable pillows. 

Sebastian picked up his toast and carried it to the sofa, settling back against one of those wonderful pillows with a contented sigh. He turned on the television, pretending not to hear Adam’s laughter.

::end::


End file.
